


Evacuation

by pickledragon



Series: The World Revolving [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And not on screen, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Undertale Genocide Route, character death is mostly, happy new year heres some, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Virgil takes the Underground into the True Lab, Roman and Patton make their choices.Sanders Sides and Undertale Fusion





	Evacuation

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a gift series for the wonderful and patient fandomjunkie-of-the-ages for the Secret Sanders Exchange. 
> 
> Can be read alone, but is best read together with other works. Series notes tell who is who.

"A little to the left... and there ya go!" Patton finished off his stack of dog treats on top of an amalgamate's head. He gave Dogamy a pat on his head and moved on to the next fusion dripping determination on the floor. "I can't believe you never brought me down here before now," he told Virgil with a smile. Reaper bird pecked at his blue jacket. 

"Well, there wasn't any need to, until now," Virgil replied tersely. He ran his hands over the fabric of his lab coat. "I promised I'd never bring anyone down here again, but after Logan..."

Patton's face shuttered. "Yeah. I know." 

"I know it was short notice, but I really think the extra time will help. We need to get as many monsters in here as we can."

"Right." Patton echoed. Virgil turned back to the crowd of monsters whispering amongst themselves. 

Monsters were pouring into the True Lab as quick as the elevator could take them. The elderly took the beds and the amalgamates roamed freely through the room. Families reunited, but it was bittersweet. No one could blame Virgil for his experiments and his falsehoods. Especially not now. 

A group of froggits were huddled around the television monitor, carted down into the basement levels. They watched as the human shuffled through Waterfall, their eyes glinting strangely and arms covered in dust. Roman stood, arms crossed, watching the screen intently. 

Patton called to him, "Hey Roman!"

"Patton!" Roman flung his arms around the him and spun him in a circle. "Thank heavens the human didn't get you too!" 

He let go of Patton and resumed staring at the screen. "There has to be something I can do to stop this! I'm the Head of the Royal Guard for the angel's sake!"

The monsters shifted nervously.  
"Roman," Virgil walked quickly over to him, "You saw what happened to Logan. What's happened to everyone the human's faced."

Roman laid his hand gently on Virgil's shoulder. "And in the darkest times, light shines through!" He turned to the room at large. "Someone needs to SAVE the underground! Someone needs to give us HOPE! And why can't that be me?"

A young snowdrake let out a wobbly cheer and the rest followed. The lab filled with shouts and the faint feeling of hope. Patton risked a glance at Virgil, who had gone deathly pale. 

Roman strode over to a potted plant and upturned the pot. He straightened his eyepatch, then hopped on top of it. "We will no longer hide in fear of a single human! We are many and they are one! I feel the souls of the entire underground beating as one: and we all demand one thing!"

The room held it's breath. 

"We demand freedom! And we demand justice! One more soul, and we can end this massacre! One more soul, and we'll all be free! I will avenge our loved ones, and I will strike down the human!"

The crowd roared. 

Patton slipped silently out of the room. He slumped down against the hallway wall. 

Virgil stepped through the doorway. "Hey Patton, are you okay?"

Patton cracked a smile. It felt fake on his face. "Never better. You?"

Virgil moved to respond, but at that moment, Roman entered the hallway, his face flushed with excitement. "It got pretty wild in there." 

"You gave them a lot of hope, Princey." Virgil said flatly. "Did you even think about what that means?"

"Look," Roman's expression darkened. "I'm going to go out there, and buy some time. Virgil, you need to stay here, and if... the worst happens, you need to be their HOPE too."

"Then don't go." Virgil said fiercely. "Stay here, and you can-"

Roman cut Virgil off with a tight hug. 

"I've got the entire underground behind me. And you! How can I lose?" 

Virgil let out a sigh and let his shoulders fall. 

"And Patton."

He started, snapping out of the fog he had been lost in. "Anything I can do to help, Roman?"

"I heard you had an arrangement with the Royal family. Something about a court?"

"Yeah." Patton's hands shook slightly. "I can do that."

"Thank you." Roman turned to leave. "Oh-and I found this. Um. In Snowdin."

He thrust a blue striped scarf into Patton's arms. "He would have wanted you to have it."

Roman squared his shoulders and flashed a smile, walking back into the cheering crowd. 

Virgil followed. 

Patton made his way to judgement hall.

**Author's Note:**

> learningthomas.tumblr.com


End file.
